Blut
by PeppyPower
Summary: Ich spüre, wie warmes Blut sich mit dem eiskalten Regen vermischt. Mein Blut. Und ich sehe an den Gesichtern der anderen, dass es keinen Weg mehr gibt, meinen Tod abzuwenden. Partnerfic zu Eine wertvolle Seele, diesmal William POV, AWE Spoiler.


**Blut**

by PeppyPower/iragreenleaf

Partner-Stück zu "Eine wertvolle Seele", diesmal William POV

Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nach wie vor, alles gehört noch immer der Maus. Ich spiele nur damit, werde aber alles so zurückgeben, wie die Disney Leute es nach "At world's End" hinterlassen haben. Würde alles mir gehören, hätte Will wohl kaum so leiden müssen.

Rated: K

AN: Dank an meine fleißige Beta Kenny, die wieder Überstunden machen musste. Taschentuch-Warnung für zartbesaitete Seelen. Aber entscheidet selbst.

Jedoch, wie zuvor, Spoiler-Warnung für "At world's end". Wer den Film noch nicht gesehen hat, wird die Geschichte nicht verstehen. Wer es zu gemein findet: Ich habe dieses ficlet während meines 6. Krankenhausaufenthalts 2007 geschrieben. Mehr muss ich wohl kaum sagen.

* * *

Es ist kalt hier, auf den nassen Schiffsplanken.  
Der Regen will einfach nicht aufhören, Calypso kennt kein Erbarmen.

Und es tut weh.  
Verdammt weh.

Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Sterben so sehr schmerzen kann. Und ich habe mir niemals vorzustellen gewagt, was Schwerter, die ich lange Zeit meines Lebens selbst geschmiedet habe, bei einem lebenden Wesen anrichten können.

Meine Brust schmerzt so sehr, dass ich beinahe keinen Atemzug mehr tun kann. Und obwohl ich nicht möchte,  
dass jemand meine offensichtlichen Schmerzen so genau zur Kenntniss nimmt, sind sie hier, bei mir -  
die Menschen die ich liebe.

Ich spüre, wie warmes Blut sich mit dem eiskalten Regen vermischt.  
Mein Blut. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten.  
Und ich sehe an den Gesichtern der anderen, dass es auch keinen Weg mehr gibt, es aufzuhalten, meinen Tod abzuwenden.

Doch da ist noch ein ganz anderer Schmerz, der sich mit meiner körperlichen Pein vermischt.

Elizabeth.  
Sie hält mich in ihren Armen, ihre Finger streichen die nassen Haarsträhnen aus meinem Gesicht.  
"Bleib bei mir, Will", bittet sie, "Sieh mich an." Oh, wie gerne ich ihr diese Bitte erfüllen möchte, wie gern ich ihre Verzweiflung zunichte machen würde.

Ich muss noch einmal aufstöhnen. Es wird immer schwieriger, zu atmen. Ich spüre, wie sich auch meine Lungen mit Blut füllen, ich schmecke es in meinem Mund. Und eigentlich bin ich froh, dass diese unglaublichen Schmerzen bald vorbei sein werden. Sehr bald. Die Gewissheit zu sterben macht mir keine Angst, sie stimmt mich eher friedvoll. Ich habe meinen Vater wiedergefunden,  
Elizabeth geheiratet. Meine Elizabeth. Wenn das Schicksal uns keine weitere Zeit zusammen gönnen mag, dann soll es so sein. Dann muss ich verstehen dass Davy Jones Schwerthieb mein Sein besiegelt hat.

Dennoch wirbeln plötzlich die Worte durch meinen Kopf, die ich wenige Minuten zuvor an Bord der Black Pearl gesprochen habe, kurz vor unserer Vermählung: "Jetzt ist vielleicht der einzige Zeitpunkt." Es ist bitter, wie sehr dies nun tatsächlich zutrifft.

Ich weiß, dass ich sterben werde und nehme es an, froh, dem Schmerz zu entfliehen, der größer ist als es sich so mancher vorzustellen vermag.  
Dennoch fällt es mitr schwer, meine Frau hier zurück zu lassen. Eine Ironie des Schicksals?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Und will es auch nicht mehr wissen, als meine Gedanken plötzlich leicht wie Federn werden.

Jack. Jack schaut mich traurig und erschrocken an. Ich weiß, dass er tief in seinem Piraten-Herzen an unsere Freundschaft glaubt, sie in Ehren hält. Ja, wir sind Freunde. Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt, er hat mir meine ware Bestimmung aufgezeigt, mich zu meinem Vater geführt. Und dafür liebe ich ihn so, wie man seinen besten Freunde eben lieben kann. Trotz seiner kleinen Unarten und seiner losen Zunge. Trotz seiner Vorliebe für den Rum, wir alle haben schließlich ein Laster.

Er war da, als ich ihn brauchte, er war da, als ich an meiner Herkunft zweifelte. Und jetzt sehe ich an seinem Gesicht, dass er nicht wirklich loslassen kann und will. Dass er sein Leben geben würde, um meines zu retten.  
Guter Jack, ich glaube nicht, dass du mir noch helfen kannst, diesmal.

Als ich dich vom Galgen holte, stand die Sache etwas anders, glaub mir. Fühl dich nicht verantwortlich, es ist dann wohl meine Zeit, zu gehen. Ich würde es ihm gerne zurufen, ihm noch dazu sagen, dass er endlich zustechen soll, in Davy Jones' Herz, das er immer noch unschlüssig in der Hand hält, während sich sein trauriger Blick tief in meine Seele bohrt.

Mein Vater.  
Ich sehe, wie er mit Davy Jones kämpft, seine letzte Kraft einsetzt, ein trotziges Aufbäumen, um seinen Sohn zu rächen.  
Ich habe es nicht mehr geschafft, meinen Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen vorher, dazu reichte meine Kraft nicht aus. Mich erfüllt nur eine große Traurigkeit, dass wir niemals wieder miteinander werden reden können. Und ich glaube,  
seine tiefe Verzweiflung beinahe fühlen zu können.

Meine Atemzüge werden flacher, ich spüre eine unbändige Macht, die meinen Brustkorb zusammenzudrücken scheint. Es tut weh. So weh. Und mein Herzschlag presst das warme Blut in stetigen Stößen aus der Wunde. Elizabeths Tränen tropfen auf meine Wangen. Oh, wie ich sie liebe. Mein Herz gehörte schon immer ihr.

Mir wird kälter, es wird schwierig, meine Gedanken zusammen zu halten. Sprechen kann ich nicht mehr, zu groß ist der Schmerz, der meinen gesamten Körper zu lähmen scheint.

Dann plötzlich ist Jack neben mir. Er nimmt meine Hand in seine - sachte, als wolle er mir nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen und mir weitere Pein ersparen.

Er spricht es nicht laut aus, aber es ist, als hörten meine wild umher wirbelnden Gedanken ihn "Es tut mir leid" flüstern. Plötzlich weiß ich, was geschehen wird und in einer einzigen Bewegung führt Jack meine Hand. Ich höre, fühle, wie das zerborstene Schwert in Davy Jones Herz eindringt. Gehalten von meiner Hand.

Und dann bemerke ich, wie uns die körperliche Existenz des Dutchman Captains verlässt.

Ich höre Elizabeth noch einmal aufschreien, spüre ihren verzweifelten Blick auf mir, als Jack sie von mir wegzieht. Weine nicht, Elizabeth, denke ich, weine bitte nicht um mich.  
Bevor sich meine Augen endgültig schließen, erhasche ich noch einen Blick aus Jacks traurigen Augen - ein letztes Mal als einfacher Mensch William Turner sehe ich Jack Sparrow an. Jack Sparrow, Pirat aus Leidenschaft, mit all seiner Seele, jeder Faser seines Körpers. Jack Sparrow, der nun nicht verstehen kann, wie es soweit kommen konnte.

"William, verzeih mir, was ich dir alles angetan habe", lese ich in seinem Blick. Aber auch: "Und sei mir dankbar, dass du jetzt dein eigenes Schiff kriegen wirst, klar soweit?" Jack. Selbst angesichts solcher Situationen immer noch ein brilliantes Schmunzeln in den Augenwinkeln.

Dann ist da nur noch Dunkelheit.

Wasser rauscht in meinen Ohren und ich spüre, wie die heftigen Schmerzen verebben, wie mein Körper aus dem Ozean neue, ungeahnte Kräfte schöpft. Es fühlt sich an, als werde man neu geboren, vollkommen neu erschaffen. Eine Wandlung ganz ohne Pein oder Groll.

Ich spüre meine Muskeln, meinen Geist, aber, seltsam, keinen Herzschlag in meiner Brust.

Und als die Flying Dutchman schließlich tosend aus dem Meer aufsteigt, stehe ich am Ruder meines Schiffes. Eine Gewissheit erfüllt mich, eine Gewissheit, dass Elizabeth auf mich warten wird, bis ich meine Aufgabe, meine wichtige Aufgabe, erfüllt habe.

Wir segeln längsseits der Pearl und ich sehe Jack an der Reling stehen. Neckend kneift er ein Auge zusammen.

Am Horizont erscheint eine Insel und ich weiß: Elizabeth und ich werden einen Tag zusammen haben. Einen Tag.

* * *

AN: There ya go, Leute. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. 


End file.
